His and the other one's circumstances
by kurazai
Summary: TezuFuji.do you want to know what's behind tezuka's cool mask?R+R!


_ the pairing would be TezuFuji…...

**Chapter 1**

Seigaku junior high has been considered as a great school with first seed quality for its tennis players.This school had entered the national championship for four times already so it's not an odd thing if people expected them to win the fifth.

And this day, just like the other days before, they were practicing and preparing for their next matches which would be held next week.

Kikumaru, a hyperactive regular who had the best agility there,was siting on the bench, waiting for his best friend who was also his double partner to finish his game against their captain.

"You did great, Oishi"Kikumaru complimented the other guy as he saw Oishi walking toward him.

"I lost again.But at least it's a 6-3"Oishi put the towel inside his bag.

"Tezuka's so damn great! I wonder if someone has ever beaten him"

************************************************************************

After the tiring practice, the three regulars walked together on their way home.

"Damn it!! I forgot that I would have a world history test tomorrow"Kikumaru suddenly shouted.  
"And I didn't even have any notebook and I never listened to that teacher's explanation… Oishiii…"

"Eiji.No way.I won't lend my note this time. theLast time you borrowed my physics note and you didn't remember to return it the next day and thanks to you I got my first D"

"Oiiishiiii ….you're so mean..ne..Tezuka..how about yours, can I borrow it"

The captain nodded.

"Oh Yeah!!!I knew it that Tezuka is a kind person not to mention your outstanding ability in tennis and also your perfect grades at school.You're just awesome!.I wish you could be my double partner!!" 

"My house is on the left"Oishi then turned.

"Eh? Oishii???wait for me!!!Woyyy!!"Kikumaru ran to chase him,"See you tomorrow, Tezuka!!"

***************************************************************************

_Dear Diary_,__

_This day was just as great as the other days before.Yuriko-sensei seemed very afraid when I told her that she drew the cell membranes in a wrong way.Morinaga-sensei also gave me an A plus for the math test._

_Not to mention the 98th love letter that I received today._

_Just as expected from myself, I beat Oishi in just 15 minutes.Poor Oishi,he seemed very upset when his dear partner complimented me._

Tezuka closed the diary.He smiled.

Hmm.

Hmmmmn.

Hmmm hmmmm ha

Hmmm hmmmm ha Ha HA HA HAHAHAAUchhh!!!Don't step on me,Stupid!!

"Sorry, brother.Just didn't see you here" an elementary school girl with big eyes ran.

"Dinner's ready,kids!!"a cheerful voice of a woman came from the downstair.

Soon the family gathered around the table to enjoy the delicious dinner.

"Guess what,Mom,Dad"The little girl started the conversation."My friend asked me to introduce her to Big brother"

"She said that 'You don't know how lucky you are having Tezuka-sama as your brother.He's just perfect and veeeeeryyyyy cooooolllll'"

The young parents looked at each other and then drift their gaze to their son. 

And they bursted into laughter.

"Stop it,guys"

"Oh brother stop acting like you're the Oh-so-cool seigaku's captain here"

"By the way,How's your club,Kunimitsu?" her Mom asked him 

"It's just fine.I'm sure we're gonna win this time,after all this is my last chance to guide the other members to the national."

And suddenly his glasses were shining."I can't wait to see the other schools' reaction when they realize just how strong Seigaku regulars now (of course especially me)Soon they will kneel on us Ho ho ho ho ho!!!!!"

While he was laughing, the other members of the family gathered and murmured,

"We have a weirdo in our family.." 

**************************************************************************

note

Sorrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy for Tezuka's fans out there (bowed) if I made him really OOC

But I thought people would be a different person when they were in their own home!! So I thought the Tezuka in this fic wasn't weird at all…anyway, I'll be waiting for your reviews!! 


End file.
